


Из ада

by Katarinagood



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarinagood/pseuds/Katarinagood
Summary: Адам приходит в себя на космической станции, и ему сообщают, что он согласился работать на Боба Пэйджа и на Объединённую аэрокосмическую корпорацию занимающеюся добычей аргент-энергии. Но как он сюда попал и как дал согласие работать вместе с ОАК он не помнит, а ещё он обнаружил, что у него отключено много аугментаций.
Kudos: 3





	1. Глава 1

-Доброе утро, Адам, — услышал он, как только открыл глаза и попытался понять, где он находится.  
Место, в котором он оказался, напоминало каюту космического корабля, всё здесь, включая и стены, было сделано из металла и отдавало характерным блеском. Когда Адам наконец полностью отошёл от стазиса, он понял, что лежит в капсуле для сна, а рядом с ним стоит… его давняя любовь Меган Рид. Очнувшись, он начал крутить головой в разные стороны, чтобы снять последний морок и понять, где он находится.  
— Спокойно, здоровяк, а то всё здесь разнесёшь, — весело улыбнулась Меган и, нажав кнопку на капсуле, открыла её.  
Адам задышал ещё глубже, как будто ему воздуха не хватало, но Меган не стала нервничать, такое часто бывает с новоприбывшими на ОАК. Дженсен не первый новоприбывший на космическую станцию, поэтому со временем он освоится и, возможно, будет работать здесь.  
— Меган, — первое, что произнёс Адам, очнувшись от стазиса.  
— Узнал меня, я рада, — вежливо сказала девушка, по-прежнему стоя рядом с ничего не понимающим Адамом Дженсеном.  
— Как… как я сюда попал?  
— А ты разве не помнишь?  
— Нет, — признался Адам.  
— Да брось, ты же сам дал согласие на работу в Объединённой Аэрокосмической Корпорации.  
— Если честно, то в последнее время я мало чего помню. Помню только то, что я вышел на след Боба Пэйджа и…  
— Такое часто бывает, когда приходишь в себя после стазиса, — пояснила девушка.  
— Стазиса? Я что, в космосе?  
— Да, на орбите планеты Марс, — улыбнулась Меган и, подойдя к большому иллюмитатору, открыла жалюзи.  
Адам ещё больше удивился, как только увидел в иллюминаторе часть красной планеты. Марс был на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Адам забыл про свои вопросы к бывшей и тут же, выйдя из камеры, подошёл к окну. Поняв, что бывшему для начала стоит прийти в себя, Меган вышла из комнаты и вернулась в кабину управления.  
— Как там новоприбывший? — поинтересовался один из учёных.  
— Пока находится на стадии осознания, где он и что с ним, — вежливо ответила девушка. — Но все показатели стабильны.  
— Ещё бы, два года в стазисе, надеюсь, он не вспомнил, как сюда попал, — пожал плечами второй учёный. — А то босс сами знаете что…  
Меган немного замялась. Первое, что вспомнил Адам, когда очнулся ото сна, так это то, что он вышел на след Боба Пэйджа, но это всё, что он помнит, скорее, его можно убедить в том, что он всё же нашёл того, кого искал, и что потом он заключил с ним контракт о добыче аргент-энергии на Марсе. Учёные вопросительно уставились на Меган, видя это, она заверила, что у неё всё под контролем, ведь большинство опасных аугментаций она у него отключила сразу же, как он впал в сон.  
— Сообщите Пэйджу, что новоприбывший очнулся, — передала Меган и ушла в свою каюту.  
— Как скажете, мисс Рид, — кивнул один из учёных.

***

Адам по-прежнему пытался прийти в себя и вспомнить, как он сюда попал. Неужели Боб Пэйдж и те, кто на него работают, приобрели космическую станцию и теперь работают в космосе? Зачем «Версалайфу» всё это, или он работает не только на «Версалайф», а ещё на кого-то? От всех этих размышлений у него заболела голова и он, схватившись за неё, опустился на пол.  
«Вспомни же, как ты сюда попал», — начал ломать голову Адам.  
«Внимание, у пациента критическое состояние, рекомендую немедленно вернуться обратно в капсулу», — заговорил металлический голос по рации.  
— Это мне? Ладно, ладно, я ложусь, — понял Адам и лёг обратно в капсулу.  
Тут же к нему подошли два врача, похоже, по радио оповестили и их, и они пришли его проведать. Они о чём-то переговаривались между собой, потом стали проверять состояние Адама, поняв, что с его психическим и физическим состоянием всё в порядке, вышли из каюты, оставив Дженсена в полном одиночестве. Вскоре в каюту вошёл один из экипажа и принёс Дженсену новую одежду.  
— Когда полностью придёте в себя, оденьтесь и выходите на мостик, мисс Рид вас ждёт, — вежливо сказал человек и ушёл.  
«И Меган здесь, что вообще происходит»? — подумал Адам.  
Головная боль быстро прошла, и Адам, переодевшись, вышел из каюты. Его ноги ещё не совсем слушались, так и норовили подкоситься и уронить Дженсена на пол, а ещё он не знал, где находится капитанский мостик, благо рядом на стене висит голографическая карта и показывает расположение всех кают и важных комнат на станции. Над картой красовалась эмблема ОАК в виде трёх букв, составляющих пирамиду. Окон и иллюминаторов на станции было достаточно, проходя мимо одних, он видел людей, занятых каким-то делом, мимо других — видел космос и звёзды. Проходящие мимо него учёные всё понимали и не улыбались, видя удивляющегося новичка, а понимающе к этому относились. Наконец Адам пришёл на капитанский мостик, где его ждала Меган Рид. Увидев идущего к ней пружинящий походкой Адама, она приятно улыбнулась.  
— Что-то я не помню, чтобы соглашался на тебя работать, — пробубнил Адам.  
— Ты не на меня будешь работать, а на босса. Я понимаю, что между нами было многое, но ты сам согласился помочь Пэйджу в его нелёгком деле, — призналась Меган. — Так что тебе придётся терпеть и меня.  
— Так босс — Боб Пэйдж?  
— Так точно, — подтвердил один из учёных.  
— Ох, что-то я не припомню такого, — схватившись за голову, сказал Адам.  
— Придёт время, вспомнишь, но это твоя подпись на бланке, — улыбнулась Меган и показала Дженсену планшет с его подписью.  
— И что я должен делать на станции?  
— Это тебе скажет босс, когда выйдет на связь, но я могу частично посвятить тебя в дело.

Меган начала рассказывать Адаму про то, что ОАК на Марсе занято добычей аргент-энергии, необходимой для работы некоторых объектов и транспорта на Земле. Раньше пытались искать эту энергию на планете Земля, но её ничтожно мало, поэтому после того как на красной планете обнаружили большой источник этой энергии, то решено было отправить туда экспедицию.  
— На Земле страдают аугментированные, а вы устремились в космос, — усмехнулся Адам.  
— Больше не страдают, два года как.  
— То есть? — не понял Дженсен.  
— Да, Адам, ты два года пробыл в стазисе, пока тебя не разбудили по прибытию на станцию.  
Адам всё ещё не мог вспомнить, как он согласился лететь на Марс за аргент-энергией и вряд ли в ближайшее время вспомнит, а пока ему нужно подготовиться к возможно скорой высадке на красную планету. Меган сообщила, что пока его не экспедировали на Марс, у него ещё будут брать все показания, пока не убедятся, что он полностью соответствует требованиям корпорации. Попутно он вспомнил, что до того, как вышел на связь с «Самизатом» в Праге, он видел запись в их компьютере в апартаментах «Хлавни», что иллюминаты собираются строить базу на Луне. Неужели они искали эту аргент-энергию и там?  
«Интересно», — подумал он, — «что стало с Коллером и всеми остальными, кому я помог. А я думал, что недоволен заданием». Тут он вспомнил про Алекс и заметно занервничал, она же не знает, что он в космосе, наверняка, коллектив «Джагернаут» ищет его по всей Праге.  
— Что-то не так, Адам? — с волнением спросила Меган.  
— Алекс, я должен связаться с ней.  
— Она твоя девушка? Наверное, гордится тем, что тебя приняли в ОАК.  
— Нет, не совсем.  
Адам по-прежнему не доверял Меган, поэтому не стал ей рассказывать про Алекс Вегу и о его приключениях в Чешской республике.  
— Прости, но по каким-то причинам связь с Землёй потеряна, только Боб может выходить на связь, попроси у него, но не сразу, — улыбнулась Меган.


	2. Chapter 2

Адам устал считать дни прибывания на космической станции ОАК. Память к нему так и не вернулась, но он решил не заморачиваться этим, тем более, что от попытки, что-то вспомнить у него начинает болеть глава. Более-менее ему разрешили свободно передвигаться по станции и смотреть за работой учёных и рабочих. Всё же лучше, чем постоянно сидеть в своей комнате и смотреть на Марс, на который тебя скоро высадят и ты будешь там работать. Станция оказалась небольшой: два научных отсека, один рабочий и один военный, скорее всего его после всех осмотров направят в военный отсек.  
—Впечатляет? — спросила Меган, видя как Адам изучает станцию.  
—Не очень если честно, — пожал он плечами.  
—На Марсе будет больше простора для изучений не только планеты, но и комплекса аргент, — сказала Меган.  
—А я что буду там делать? — поинтересовался Адам.  
Меган повела Адама в свой кабинет, где с помощью большого монитора наблюдала за происходящем не только на планете, но и не посредственно за всем происходящим рядом с комплексом. Она сказала, что в последнее время у рабочих стали наблюдаться приступы психоза, а некоторые мутировали и стали нападать на других рабочих и аргент-башню. На станции не так много военных, а некоторые их них попросту не справляются с наплывом мутантов.  
—Вы об этом знали и прекратили работу? — с недоумением спросил Адам.  
—Спокойно Адам, все рабочие прошли проверку и были пригодны к работе на Марсе, так же мы проверили тела мутантов, но ни каких мутировавших клеток в их организме не нашли.  
—Но как-то они мутируют ведь?  
—Это пока нам не известно, с радиацией на самой планете это не связано, тут все в специальных скафандрах.  
—Понятно, — всё ещё с недоверием к своей бывшей, сказал Адам. — А я должен охранять башню и комплекс от наплыва мутантов?  
Меган кивнула.

***

После нескольких осмотров и взятых проб крови, Адама всё же командировали на Марс. Перед тем как он запрыгнул в шаттл курсирующий между станцией ОАК и красной планетой, Меган пожелала ему удачи. Адам ни чего не сказал бывшей, он бы легко мог раскусить её ложь с помощью КАСИ, но как только он очнулся от стазиса, то обнаружил, что эта аугментация как и остальные у него не работает, работают, только часть шарифовских и экспериментальных аугментаций. Это его раздражало, летя на красную планету, он начал думать, что на станции ОАК ему специально отключили аугментации.  
«Работать с Бобом Пэйджем? Он же Иллюминат, а я хотел выследить их всех», — думал Адам сидя в шаттле.  


—Понимаю, для тебя это в диковинку, — улыбнулся капитан шаттла. — Но со временем ты привыкнешь.  
—Я увижу Боба Пэйджа? — задал вопрос Адам.  
—Не знаю, приятель, не знаю, только если заслужишь его уважение в глазах рабочих.  
-А что из себе представляет аргент-энергия?  
—Мы сами не знаем, — с лукавил капитан.  
Когда шаттл приземлился на Марсе, капитан сообщил Дженсену, чтобы он шёл на железнодорожную станцию ОАК, а она доставит его не посредственно к комплексу, а затем и к башне, так же за пределами комплекса он посоветовал ему носить шлем. Адам послушался и надев специальный шлем пошёл в сторону железной дороги. Ему повезло, что шаттл приземлился рядом с точкой отправления, а иначе бы ему пришлось идти пешком до железнодорожной станции. Из-за красного тумана и низко лежащих облаков ничего не было видно и это настораживало, в этом крылась какая-то тревога.  
Сев в прибывший вагончик, Адам поехал к комплексу. Вагончик ехал довольно быстро, но это не мешало Адаму увидеть ядовито-красные просторы Марса и такие же, но редкие облака в некоторых частях планеты. За весь путь он ни увидел ни одной живой души, как будто люди боялись покидать комплекс и окрестности аргент-башни.  
«Эх, жалко, что у меня нет аугментации, которая помогла бы узнать, где находится источник заражения», — подумал Адам, подъезжая к комплексу.  
Вагончик тем временем уже въехал в здание комплекса и Адам спокойно выдохнул увидев здесь живых людей. Сам комплекс был оснащён по последнему слову техники, и не скажешь что ты на Марсе: стены были сделаны из металла покрашенного в белый цвет, на вокзале стояли аккуратные и такие же металлические скамейки, а возле них стояли клумбы с цветами. Когда поезд прибыл, Адам снял с головы шлем и ещё раз выдохнув пошёл к встречающему его человеку.  
—Вы мистер Дженсен, — спросил он.  
—Да, прибыл сюда для охраны аргент-башни.  
—Отлично, пойдёмте я провожу вас для начала в вашу комнату.  
«Тут все очень любезны, явно здесь что-то не так», — подумал Адам и скривил нос.  
—Знаю вы тут первый раз и у вас ощущается тревога, но…  
—Вы все так говорите и Меган тоже, — усмехнулся Адам.  
—Тише, мы тут не хотим распространяться о мутантах, — предупредил встречающий.  
—Вы должны были прекратить работы, как только они начали появляться.  
—И оставить весь мир без аргент-энергии, а ведь только-только все начали отходить от Панхейского инцидента.  
По дороге к своей новой комнате, Адам увидел мед отсек, где на столе лежала пара убитый мутантов. Тела работников ОАК были так изуродованы на столько, что в них не возможно было узнать людей, в другом мед отсеке лежали сошедшие с ума рабочие.  
—Это ад, там настоящий ад, — услышал он проходя мимо.  
—Не слушайте их, они бредят, — отмахнулся встречающий.  
Всё больше и больше Адам начал понимать, что тут что-то не то, и всё больше начал убеждать себя в том, что при любом раскладе он ни за не стал бы работать на Боба Пэйджа, но что поделаешь, устроить бунт на Марсе и бежать на Землю у него вряд ли бы вышло, к тому же он не знает как управлять шаттлом, чтобы направить его со станции или с Марса на Землю.

—Вот ваша комната, переодевайтесь, я буду ждать вас на железнодорожной станции, — улыбнулся сопровождающий.  
—Что опять поездка?  
—Всего одна и короткая.  
Рабочая одежда в которую предложили переодеться Адаму, походила на военную, как будто рабочих тут готовят не к добычи аргент-энергии, а к войне, вот только с кем? Мутанты тут не так давно начали появляться, а по пути в комплекс Адам ни увидел ни одного опасного существа. Переодевшись Джесен вышел из своей комнаты и пошёл на вокзал, где его ждал проводник с которым он доехал до башни- аргент.  
—Как видите, тут и наружу выходить не надо, все коридоры ведут к башне, — сказал проводник.  
—Ну если тут есть защищённые коридоры, то зачем тогда нужен я?  
—Для того, чтобы охранять башню снаружи. Само собой мутанты и психи не сунутся в обитаемые помещения, они… — проводник не успел договорить, как по всему комплексу затрещала серена и военные находящиеся рядом высыпали наружу.  
Адам мешкать не стал, он тут же достал свои нанолезвия и побежал вслед за военными, выпрыгнув из вагона. Пробираясь сквозь толпу военных Адам увидел нескольких мутантов, они были готовы напасть на рабочих, которые стояли возле башни и не могли сдвинуться с места. Дженсен тут же прицелился и выстрелил нанолезвиями в одного из мутантов, тот отвлёкся и сразу же бросился на Адама, но тут же получил пулю в лоб от военного.  
—Ваши ножи против них безполезны, нужен дробовик либо бензопила, — сказал военный.  
—Вы разве не хотите вылечить их мутации? — поинтересовался Адам.  
—Шутите, чтобы мы привели заразу в комплекс и на станцию, лучше уж убивать их.  
—Понял. Как только один из солдат передал Адаму свой дробовик, тот открыл огонь по мутантам. Прицеливаться пришлось в голову, так как их тела почему-то оказались пуленепробиваемыми.  
—Чёрт, патронов не хватает, — сказал Адам и отбросив оружие, пошёл на врага с голыми руками. Мутанты готовы были прокусить ему шею, но он легко откидывал их от себя, пока с остальными сражались военные. Некоторые из мутантов смогли повалить военных и даже повредить их защитные костюмы, они съели бы их, если б Адам не пришёл на помощь и не пробил двум мутировавшим рабочим череп своими нанолезвиями.


	3. Глава 3

Солдат, вооружённый огнемётом, тут же сжёг тела мутантов, не дав прибежавшим на шум учёным осмотреть их, аргументируя это тем, что у них и так есть материал для изучения, пусть им и занимаются. После небольшой заварушки военные вновь приступили к охране аргент-башни.  
— И вы говорите, что это у вас недавно? — поинтересовался Адам у одного из военных.  
— Как видишь, салага, — ответил он.  
— Тогда откуда вы тут, да и ещё в таких бронированных костюмах? — усмехнулся Адам.  
— А это не твоё дело, все вопросы к главе ОАК, — огрызнулся второй солдат.  
От всего увиденного за день у Адама в голове ещё больше стало появляться вопросов: первое — что является источником мутации, второе — если мутанты не так давно появились, то откуда тут военные в бронированных костюмах, и третье — что такое аргент-энергия. Он начал осматриваться по сторонам и на башню, она была похожа на башню с оком Саурона из «Властелина колец», вот только вместе ока на её верхушке, а точнее, от неё исходил тонкий луч света, который, пробивая тяжёлые облака, кружащие над башней, уходил куда-то вверх. Зловещие зрелище. Пробраться бы внутрь самой башни и узнать, как она устроена.  
— Ну вот и вторая смена подоспела, — сказал один из солдат. — Пора на отдых.  
Адам ничего не сказал, похоже, что солдаты пока не настроены на разговор с ним, поэтому он проследовал вслед за ними в столовую комплекса. Она располагалась в дальней части здания. Идя до столовой, Адам попутно изучал устройство комплекса и все попадающиеся ему на пути каюты и рабочие места. Первое, что удивило его, так это безмятежность рабочих — за пределами здания возникают мутации, но тут это, похоже, никого не волнует. А ещё по пути встречались голографические изображения сотрудников ОАК, говорящие о светлом будущем с аргент-энергией.  
«Похоже, Пэйдж, полностью уверен в своём деле», — улыбнувшись, подумал Адам, вспоминая про падение акций «Верасалайфа» на Земле.  
Перед лестницей, ведущей на второй этаж здания, висели многочисленные таблички с именами заслуженных сотрудников ОАК, среди которых он увидел изображения Меган Рид и Боба Пэйджа. Он бы остановился и прочитал, что написано под фотографиями, но не хотел потеряться в комплексе, поэтому поспешил за последним солдатом в столовую.  
Еда в столовой была не очень, всем сотрудникам давали какое-то желе со вкусом овощей и мяса, но Адам не стал возражать, дабы не привлекать своими выпадами внимание, да и чем ещё питаться на станции, кроме как этой странной субстанцией со вкусом земных продуктов. Взяв свой поднос, он сел за самый крайний стол и, отщипывая ложкой часть желе, стал прислушиваться к разговорам работников. В отличие от остальных, солдаты были возбуждены, но возбудил их вовсе не наплыв мутантов на башню, они говорили о том, что всё это может привлечь появление некого Палача. Другие солдаты говорили, что Палач — не что иное, как миф.  
«Кем бы ни был этот Палач, он явно не первый раз появляется, так же, как и мутанты», — задумался Адам.  
Отобедав, он решил прогуляться по комплексу, пользуясь подсказками и стрелками на стенах. Свободными для исследований комнатами тут были только: столовая, оружейный отсек, кают-компания и музей.  
— Хм, музей на Марсе, что тут ещё можно найти, кроме красного песка и камней, — усмехнулся Адам и направился в сторону музея.  
Войдя в небольшой музей, который представлял из себя комнату с двумя скамейками и стеклянными витринами, встроенными в стену, он слегка опешил, увидев в витринах плоские камни со странными письменами, а также фотографии некоторых камней на стенах.  
— Правда, впечатляет? — услышал он голос за спиной.  
— Простите?  
— Я о находках, — слегка улыбнулся учёный, сидящий на скамейке. На вид ему было лет пятьдесят, и судя по всему, он тут давно.  
— Это всё найдено на Марсе?  
— Так точно — когда мы бурили скважину для добычи аргент-энергии, то наткнулись на эти камни, вот только никто не знает, как их перевести.  
— Вы тут давно? — спросил Адам.  
— С момента основания ОАК.  
— А что представляет из себя эта энергия, и почему на Земле её нет?  
— Никто точно не знает, — соврал учёный и, встав со скамьи, ушёл.  
Адаму и без КАСИ стало понятно, что тут что-то не так, учёные и военные что-то скрывают. Спроси он о мутантах, возникающих из ниоткуда, ему бы ничего не ответили, поэтому он, выйдя из музея, решил посмотреть, что происходит в медотсеке, как раз ближайший был по пути. Чем ближе он приближался к нему, тем лучше слышал крики и стоны находящихся там людей:  
— Там ад.  
— Надо бежать отсюда.  
— Что вы наделали?  
Тут на Адама словно морок нашёл, на минуту ему показалось, что он сам попал в ад, стены вдруг начали кровоточить, море трупов повсюду, и голос в голове: «Иди сюда, моё творение».  
— Ах, — схватившись за голову, он дошёл до стены и, опёршись на неё, попытался отдышаться.  
— Вы в порядке, рядовой Дженсен? — спросил один из солдат, проходящий мимо.  
— Да.  
Морок прошёл так же, как и появился, но что это было? Оно было похоже на предчувствие чего-то страшного, и это ему не нравилось. Когда он дошёл до медотсека, то крики вдруг стихли, как будто и не кричали вовсе. Адам списал все свои видения на акклиматизацию и долгое пребывание в стазисе. Врачей в медотсеке на данный момент не было, поэтому он легко вошёл в него и стал осматриваться по сторонам. Люди тут лежали спокойно, а некоторые приподнялись и стали смотреть на Адама, когда он проходил мимо них.  
— Простите, я не хотел вас беспокоить, — сказал Адам.

Тут один из лежащих резко схватил Дженсена за руку и, повернувшись к нему, посмотрел полными ужаса глазами, затем проговорил:  
— Убирайтесь отсюда, пока живы.  
Больной начал трястись, как будто бы ему было холодно, затем его затрясло, как бешеного. Адам тут же высвободил свою руку и попятился в сторону. Наблюдая, как тот мутирует в конвульсиях и муках, Дженсен готов был пробить несчастного своими нанолезвиями, чтобы прекратить его страдания, но тут подоспел врач с одним военным, и тот выстрелил уже мутировавшему человеку в голову.  
— Уходите отсюда, — предупредил врач.  
— Я понял, уже ухожу, — согласился Адам. Убегая, он слышал разговор врача с кем-то из ОАК, он говорил о том, что галлюцинации у пациентов стали перерастать в мутации и, если так и дальше будет продолжаться, придётся усыпить всех пациентов.

***

Ночью Адаму не спалось и никакие уколы сна ему не помогали, даже снотворный газ, который дали ему, чтобы он смог легко заснуть. Ему всё больше хотелось узнать о том, что тут происходит на самом деле и почему отключённые у него аугментации до сих пор не включили, а ещё… кошмары, вновь наплыл морок: вся станция в крови, повсюду трупы, выжившие работники комплекса и самой станции ОАК пытаются спастись, но на них нападают какие-то монстры и над всем этим стоит Боб Пэйдж.  
Весь в поту Адам вскочил с кровати и попытался привести все чувства в порядок, подойдя к открытому окну, выходящему на безлюдную часть планеты. Повсюду густые красные облака и практически беззвёздное небо. Тут он увидел человека, идущего в сторону комплекса. Он присмотрелся и понял, что это не сон и не галлюцинация от стазиса.  
«Кто это, тот самый палач? Или тот, кто знает, что тут происходит? Надо проверить».  
Переодевшись в специальный костюм, Адам осторожно вышел из своей комнаты и направился к выходу из комплекса, предварительно взяв с собой ружьё. Как только он шагнул на не терраформированную часть планеты, тут же почувствовал, что упёрся в невидимую стену, а ещё почувствовал давление гравитации.  
Незнакомец, идущий в сторону комплекса, вдруг остановился и, видя идущего к нему Адама, протянул ему руку, как будто ждал его. Собрав все силы, Адам всё же дошёл до незнакомца, после чего упал на колени.  
— Ты кто, Палач? — спросил Адам.  
— Палача никто не ищет, он сам приходит, — еле улыбнулся незнакомец.  
Адам попытался разглядеть человека, его удивило, что он свободно передвигается по планете без специального обмундирования, хотя остатки какой-то брони на нём всё же были, но не было шлема, всё лицо было покрыто шрамами, а на левом глазу бельмо.  
— Кто вы?  
— Важно, кто вы? А не кто я, — загадочно произнёс незнакомец.  
— Вы из ОАК?  
— Мне от этих людишек с Земли ничего не надо, кроме спокойствия для меня и моей планеты.  
— Ничего не пойму, — сказал Адам.  
— Да, Марс моя родина, точнее, всё, что от неё осталось, — печально вздохнул незнакомец.  
— Эти камни в музее, это вы написали?  
— Моя гвардия, это предостережение не соваться куда не следует, и ваши люди, похоже, это не поняли.  
— Это не мои люди, они… — Адам всё ещё пытался вспомнить.  
— Теперь вижу, похоже, по прибытию сюда вам стёрли память. Простите за морок, насланный на вас, мой воспалённый рассудок не даёт другой картины.  
— Так все эти видения?..  
— Да, я хотел связаться с вами, чтобы вы предупредили всех, кто находится на Марсе, не копаться в недрах Марса, но вижу, что вы беспомощны в этом деле.  
— Вовсе нет, я… я тоже хочу разобраться, все эти мутации, крики про ад.  
— Значит, уже началось, — вздохнул незнакомец.  
— Вы про что?  
— Это не мутации, сынок, люди, которые выкачивают аргент-энергию из недр Марса, одержимы.  
— Чем? — всё ещё не понимая, спросил Адам.  
— Пойдём за мной и увидишь.


	4. Глава 4

Адам послушно пошёл за незнакомцем, хотя не знал, куда ведёт его этот странный человек, одетый в остатки тяжёлой брони. Они ушли далеко за пределы комплекса ОАК и углубились в безмолвные марсианские равнины. Незнакомец всё время оглядывался, идёт ли Адам за ним или отстал. Он уже давно не питал надежд на то, что встретит на заброшенном и пустынном Марсе человека, который захочет его выслушать. Адам напоминал ему Палача Рока, который однажды спустился в ад, где он, незнакомец, находился лишь затем, чтобы взять у него локатор для нахождения последнего жреца культа Деаг.  
— А ты послушный, — слегка улыбнулся незнакомец. — Даже не спросил, куда мы идём.  
— Ты же сказал, что хочешь кое-что мне показать! — удивлённо сказал Адам. — Хотя ты так и не сказал, как тебя зовут.  
— Тут имена не имеют значения, тут главное — кто ты и за кого ты. Ну если интересно, меня зовут Вален, я некогда бывший командир славной армии Небесных стражей.  
— Небесных стражей, — проговорил Адам.  
— Да, и мы сейчас идём в мир, который когда-то был нашим, пока… — Вален запнулся и тяжело вздохнул.  
— Что? Что там случилось? — подскочив к Валену, спросил Адам.  
— Доверие и предательство, — махнул рукой Вален и пошёл дальше.  
Вскоре они оба пришли к не очень большому, но глубокому разлому в самом центре марсианской пустыни. Адам удивился и предположил, что это произошло из-за деятельности ОАК, но Вален сказал, что разлом был и раньше, его пробил огромный выброс аргент-энергии, и предложил Адаму спрыгнуть первым. Понадеявшись на то, что приземление Икара до сих пор работает, Дженсен прыгнул в разлом и зажмурил глаза, а когда открыл, то оказался совершенно в другом мире. Здесь гравитация работала по-другому, поэтому приземление Икара ему не понадобилось. Ошарашенный увиденным, он начал осматриваться по сторонам: небо над головой было чистым и безоблачном, а вокруг находились красивые дворцы с огромными каменными статуями на остатках некогда прекрасных и прочных мостов.  
— Можете снять свой шлем, мистер Дженсен, воздуха здесь полно, — сказал Вален.  
— Я думал, что вы не приземлитесь, потерял вас из виду.  
— Этот мир после того, что случилось, не хочет меня впускать обратно, да и я бы сам не вернулся, если бы не вы.  
— Что это? Точнее, где я?  
— Это Ликование, часть Аргент д`нур, его построили во славу воинов, павших во имя процветания нашего мира.  
— Но он…  
— Знаю, он разрушается с момента гибели последнего стража.  
— Так что тут произошло, где все?  
— Что произошло — доверие, глупость, а где все — погибли в бою.  
Больше Вален ничего не сказал, он продолжал вести Адама за собой. Так они прошли огромную часть комплекса. Адам был поражён красотой этого мира и не мог поверить, что всё это находится под поверхностью Марса. Во дворе одного из шикарных дворцов находился небольшой фонтан с чистой водой. Адаму стало интересно, он подошёл к фонтану и стал смотреть в прозрачную воду.  
— Она не токсична, грязь с поверхности не попадает сюда, — пояснил Вален.  
— И всё это заброшенно, — печально вздохнул Адам.  
— Да, всё по моей… — Вален не успел договорить, как вдруг появился призрак огромного волка и направился к двум мужчинам, остановившимся возле колодца. Адам готов был вытащить свои лезвия, но Вален сказал, что это бесполезно, так как сторож Аргента бесплотен и его не убить.  
— Я знаю, что мне нельзя, но я продолжаю искупать свои вечные грехи, просто дай дойти до места, где всё закончилось, — выкрикнул Вален.  
Волк, поняв, что хочет от него предатель, убежал и вскоре растворился в воздухе.  
— Что это?! — удивился Адам.  
— Волк-стражник, когда-то эти животные были верными друзьями стражей. Теперь их духи охраняют руины Аргента.  
— Что ты ему сказал? Что значит искупаю грехи? — взволновался Адам, немного повысив голос на своего проводника.  
-Я предал стражей и погубил последнюю надежду на победу. Скоро увидишь.  
Вскоре мир, в который попал Адам начал меняться, красивые дворцы и зелёные насаждения вокруг исчезли, их сгубили сначала пустыня, а потом… Адам как будто попал в свой кошмар. Всё кругом было в крови и каких-то наростах, кое-где лежали остатки плоти, а в «скалы из мяса» было вставлено что-то вроде бивней слонов.  
— Фу, — поморщился Адам. — Эта часть как будто больна.  
— Эту часть нашего мира поглотил ад.  
— Постой, так аргент энергия высасывается?..  
— Да, из неупокоенных душ мира Аргент, — ответил утвердительно Вален. — Но вы не первые, кто высасывает энергию из душ усопших.  
— Доверие… — протянул Адам.  
— Да, когда-то в наш мир попал человек из вашего, он что-то бормотал о демонах, наши не поняли, что за демоны и не были подготовлены.  
— И начали продавать им души своих людей.  
— Да, души людей аргента, чтобы получить незаменяемый источник энергии, но они нас обманули, — вздохнул Вален.  
— Это ведь была не первая битва?  
— Нет, новые стражи не знали, каким трудом их предки победили демонов, и повелись, как и наши правители.  
— Ясно, — понял Адам.  
Вскоре оба мужчины оказались в скалистой местности, где текли огненные реки, прямо как в аду. Между двух скал стоял огромный рогатый демон, похожий на чёрта, а напротив него стоял, вооружившись копьём, такой же гигантский страж, готовый пробить титана копьём. В другом месте останки стража уже покрылись гнойниками, а от третьего осталась лишь рука. Вален привёл Адама в свой личный ад, где на них, погрузившись по пояс в лаву, стоял страж и как будто презрительно смотрел на них.

— Они живы? — поинтересовался Адам.  
— Не живы, не мертвы, это безмолвие некогда прекрасного мира Аргент. Ночные стражи, как и я, предали своих людей, ты видел, что было и что стало, сейчас люди в том комплексе хотят добиться того же и принести ад на Землю.  
— Да, похоже, — протянул Адам, пытаясь осилить то, что увидел, и понять, что вся эта заварушка с аугами и все мировые потрясения и катаклизмы нужны были для добычи аргент-энергии на Земле, павшие люди никогда не упокоятся, а станут источником прибыли для жадных корпораций. Полностью осушив Землю, они теперь высасывают аргент энергию из Марса, а точнее из душ, которые мучаются в вечном аду, и вскоре этот ад придёт и на Землю.  
— Ты должен вступить в связь с Палачом Рока, пока не поздно, и остановить вторжение, — предупредил Адама Вален.  
— Но где его найти?  
— Его обиталище — Твердыня рока, крепость небесных стражей.  
— И как мне туда попасть?  
— Нужно найти телепорт в Твердыню, у меня ещё остались силы его открыть, когда-то я ему помог, так что крепость меня впустит, — ответил Вален.


	5. Глава 5

Собрав воедино остатки своих сил, Вален открыл портал в Твердыню Рока. Отдав на это все силы, он чувствовал как жизнь ненадолго его покидает, но в аду нельзя умереть, силы вновь могут вернуться, и он снова будет страдать. Видя опустившегося Валена, Адам подскочил к нему и помог сесть на ближайший камень.  
— Со мной всё хорошо, ступай, пока портал не закрылся, — прокряхтел Вален.  
— А как же вы?  
— Спрашиваешь тоже, — усмехнулся Вален. — Я пожизненно в этом аду, и я ещё не до конца искупил свой грех.  
Поблагодарив предателя за помощь, Адам тут же скакнул в портал. В глаза ему ударил яркий свет, в ушах звенело и что-то в голове готово было взорваться. Наконец всё это исчезло и как только он открыл глаза, то обнаружил, что находится в какой-то крепости. Это, наверное, и есть Твердыня Рока. В крепости не было окон, и Адам не знал, где именно она находится, однако Вален сказал, что она где-то в космосе. То место, где сейчас стоял Дженсен, похоже на парадную лестницу, которой не мешал бы ремонт, она давно утратила свой лоск, а кое-где были видны трещины. Она вела к двум ходам, которые заканчивались двумя железными дверьми.  
«Какое необычное сочетание техники и построек прошлого», — покачал головой Адам и улыбнулся.  
Спустившись по лестнице и осматриваясь по сторонам, он подошёл к двери и попытался понять, как она работает. Хорошо, что аугментация Сверхзрение работала, и Адам смог понять, как работает механизм двери, оказывается, к ней достаточно прикоснуться рукой, чтобы она открылась и пустила его дальше. Но как только он прикоснулся к двери, тут же раздалась оглушительная сирена и металлический голос произнёс:  
«У нас чужак».  
Адам слегка отшатнулся от двери и стал осматриваться.  
— Советую вам немедленно покинуть крепость.  
— Я не враг, мне нужно найти Палача Рока, — выкрикнул Дженсен куда-то в пустоту.  
— Как ты сюда попал? — спросил металлический голос.  
— Вален открыл портал в Твердыню.  
— Что этому предателю нужно от Палача?  
— Не ему, а мне, а точнее, людям.  
— Хорошо, я попробую с ним поговорить, а ты пока проходи, — ответил металлический голос, и дверь, открывшись, пропустила Адама вперёд.  
Снова очередной потрёпанный зал, здесь вокруг стен стояли вытесанные из камня скульптуры воинов, облачённых в тяжёлые доспехи, в руках они держали щиты с какими-то символами.  
«Это, наверное, Ночные стражи. Надо же, прямо как обычные люди, только уж больно мускулистые», — подумал Адам.  
Следующий проход вновь привёл на лестницу, Дженсену показалось, что он заблудился в этой крепости, и не у кого попросить помощи. Этот металлический голос не так уж и дружелюбен, а Палач, наверное, и подавно. У стены стоит что-то наподобие шкафа, в котором находятся три бронированных костюма, скорее всего, принадлежащие Палачу Рока, дальше ещё одна комната, судя по всему, здесь хозяин Твердыни собирает своё снаряжение.  
«Да он настоящий кудесник, всё это из электроники и техники!», — удивился Адам.  
— Простите, сэр, но Палач никого видеть не хочет, — ворвался в мысли Дженсена металлический голос. — Вам придётся уйти.  
— Я не могу, портал закрылся, и людям нужна помощь, на Марсе вновь открылся разлом и появились одержимые.  
-Дайте догадаюсь. ОАК? Кто на этот раз?  
-Боб Пэйдж — глава Иллюминатов.  
-И он возглавляет ОАК?  
-Да, — ответил Адам.  
-И когда же люди одумаются, разве предыдущий опыт их не научил?  
-Нет, исчерпав всю аргент энергию на Земле, они вторглись на Марс.  
-Печально, но я ничего не могу сделать, я всего лишь мозг этого корабля.  
-А Палач, может быть, я с ним поговорю? — предложил Адам.  
-Навряд ли, он ни с кем не разговаривает с тех пор, как попал в мир Аргента.  
-Что, совсем?  
-Да.  
-Но может, я смогу его хотя бы убедить, — твёрдо сказал Адам.  
-Ну ладно, попробуй, но предупреждаю, у него взрывной характер. Он сейчас на капитанском мостике.  
Металлический голос, который в последствии представился как Самуэль Хайден, рассказал Адаму, как пройти к капитанскому мостику. Нужно не сворачивая идти вперёд и последняя железная дверь выведет к капитанскому мостику. Вот так просто, эта крепость оказалась ещё и кораблём. Дженсен был потрясён изобретательностью Ночных стражей. Через небольшие окошки он увидел, что крепость находится где-то в космосе, судя по звёздам. Наконец он пришёл к капитанскому мостику, где в большом кресле перед приборной доской сидел Палач Рока, одетый в один из своих бронированных костюмов.  
— Простите, вы Палач Рока? — обратился Адам к нему.  
Палач ничего не сказал, по-прежнему продолжал сидеть в кресле, даже не повернувшись к Дженсену лицом.  
— Люди вновь начали экспериментировать с аргент энергией, уже есть пострадавшие, — начал Адам.  
Палач не шелохнулся.  
-Я же говорил, — сказал Хайден.  
-Земле нужна помощь, большинство людей возле башни ОАК стали одержимы, — настоял Адам. — Я знаю, что вы можете им помочь.  
Тут Палач развернулся лицом к Дженсену, и тот смог его рассмотреть: у него светлые волосы, стриженные ежиком, лицо в шрамах и пронзительный взгляд, к тому же он очень мускулист.  
«Бласковиц?» — Адам, изучая мировую историю, слышал о легендарном герое Би Джее Бласковице, Палач очень на него похож, такая же причёска и такой же взгляд. Но тогда сколько ему лет, тысяча или больше?

Адам ещё раз обратился к Палачу с просьбой помочь планете Земля, сказав, что он сам не в восторге от ОАК, и то, что он в их униформе, ещё не означает, что он работает на эту корпорацию.  
— Тогда как ты туда попал? — поинтересовался Хайден. — Туда не так просто попасть.  
— Я помню только то, что шёл по следу Пэйджа и… всё.  
— Похоже, они промыли тебе мозги и да… Палач считает тебя шпионом от ОАК, они наверняка хотят знать, где он и где я, — сказал Хайден.  
— Нет, я не шпион, я тоже хочу помочь людям и остановить тиранию ОАК и Боба Пэйджа, — заявил Адам.  
Палач всё ещё оставался непробиваемым, но тут на экране замигала красная лампочка и Палач Рока повернулся к экрану лицом. Адам тоже сделал шаг вперёд, хотя ещё побаивался Палача. Сообщение поступило с Марса и на карте стало появляться всё больше красных точек. То ли одержимых стало больше, то ли демоны уже выбрались наружу и начали творить хаос. Адам посмотрел на Палача, тот снова повернулся к нему и … улыбнулся.  
— Он согласен помочь людям, но это будет его последняя битва, — сказал Хайден.

***

Палач повёл Адама к месту, где хранил свою броню. Дженсен послушно шёл за ним, не задавая лишних вопросов, да и какие вопросы могут быть к молчаливому человеку, если он вообще человек с планеты Земля. Выбрав для себя подходящую броню, он пригласил рукой Адама выбрать себе новый скафандр. Дженсен послушно выбрал тот, который ему понравился, далее Палач повёл его в оружейную. Сам он взял большую пушку, а Адаму предложил дробовик.  
— И это всё? — удивился Адам.  
— Ты пока не заслужил большего доверия, — раздался голос Хайдена.  
— Как скажете, — пожал плечами Дженсен.  
После того как оба мужчины выбрали оружие и броню, Хайден открыл портал на Марс, и Адам вместе с Палачом прыгнули в портал и оказались на красной планете, где вовсю пировали исчадия ада.


	6. Глава 6

Когда Адам вместе с Палачом Рока добрались до аргент-башни, то там уже всё полыхало, а вокруг самой башни ходили не только одержимые, но и какие-то мелкие бесы и зомби-солдаты, среди которых Адам узнал тех, с кем он охранял башню от одержимых. Палач, ничего не сказав, взвёл свой дробовик и первым двинулся в бой, Адам, держа в руках такой же дробовик, последовал вслед за ним. Демонов было слишком много, они окружили Дженсена вместе с безмолвным помощником и норовили их загрызть. Палач Рока действовал словно киборг, он нещадно сдавливал головы бывших работников ОАК, с огромной силой ударял дрожащих в его гигантских ручищах одержимых. Адам только-только успевал убить одного, как тут же появлялся другой, таким темпом патроны в его дробовике закончились, и ему пришлось отбиваться от врагов с помощью нанолезвий. У Палача тоже патроны закончились и он прибег… к простой бензопиле, ехидно улыбнувшись сквозь свой шлем Дженсену.  
— Сколько их тут, — сказал себе Адам. — У меня уже руки устают.  
И снова одержимый готов был съесть Дженсена, но он нехотя насадил его на свои нанолезвия, в ужасе осознав, что он недавно разговаривал с тем, кем был этот зомби. У Палача всё по-другому, он не испытывает, в отличие от Адама, никаких чувств по отношению к бывшим сотрудникам ОАК. Настоящий убийца.  
— Надо как-то отключить подачу аргент-энергии через Марс на Землю, может, тогда демоны успокоятся и вернутся обратно в ад, — предложил Адам Палачу.  
— Хорошая идея, но боюсь, это не поможет, — услышал он голос Самуэля Хайдена.  
— Хайден, как ты сюда попал? — поинтересовался Адам, но Палач указал на рацию, прикреплённую к его броне.  
— Думаешь, они окончательно разбушевались?  
— Вместе с аргент-энергией они проникают на Землю, но мы можем прекратить их вторжение, главное — найти, как отключить башню, — пояснил Хайден.  
В какой-то момент Адаму показалось, что он сходит с ума: аргент-энегия, стражи, ад и всё, с чем он столкнулся в первый день на Марсе. Он видел, во что превратился некогда прекрасный Аргент Д`Нур, как его, словно раковая опухоль, поглотил ад, и он видел чудовищную мутацию бывших сотрудников и солдат ОАК, и теперь всё это грозит Земле. Разобравшись с врагами вокруг башни, Палач ускорил ход, и Дженсену ничего не оставалось, как поспешить за ним.  
Входная дверь была запечатана, похоже, находящиеся там люди смогли на какое-то время спрятаться во внутренних помещениях башни. Палач недолго думал, осмотревшись, он нашёл уязвимое место на башне и тут же запрыгнул к нему, Адам хотел последовать за ним, но сорвавшись, упал на землю. Палач только улыбнулся.  
— Ты б хотя бы помог, — огрызнулся Адам.  
Палач ничего не ответил, он только замахнулся кулаком и сделал пробоину в стене башни.  
«Ну надо же, он и боли не чувствует!» — удивился Дженсен и вновь последовал за напарником.  
В башне всё было перевёрнуто вверх ногами и всё полыхало, как и снаружи. Адам попытался воспользоваться аугментацией, позволяющей смотреть сквозь стены, чтобы найти выживших людей, но она отказалась отключена.  
— Знать бы, кто это сделал, — буркнул он себе под нос.  
Было бы с кем поговорить в этом пекле, но Палач по-прежнему молчал, а Хайден появлялся только тогда, когда нужно дать совет. Дойдя до середины коридора, Палач остановился и затормозил Адама, указывая на то, что что-то ломится сквозь закрытую металлическую дверь.  
«Прекрасно, сатана прислал сюда тяжёлую артиллерию, а у меня нет оружия», — подумал Адам.  
Палач решил идти другим путём, он нашёл ещё одну трещину в стене помещения, где он находился вместе с Дженсеном, и пробил себе новый путь. Они оказались в хранилище оружия, где под завал затарились оружием, после вернулись к двери, в которую всё ещё ломились.  
— Я готов, — кивнул Адам, заряжая РПГ.  
Палач тут же дал залп из такого РПГ по двери. Вместе с ней по комнате разлетелись ошмётки какого-то существа.  
— Фу, что это было? — задался вопросом Адам.  
— Манкубус, — услышал он голос Хайдена. — Если тут один, значит, остальные тоже проникли.  
Команде, состоящей из бывшего агента ОГ29 и Палача Рока, вновь пришлось вступить в бой с демонами. Хайден не врал, ещё один Манкубус. Огромное отвратительное и дурно пахнущее существо с огромным животом и швом посередине, да и ещё с двумя нехилыми пушками. Увидев врагов, он тут же начал стрелять. Адаму и Палачу ничего не оставалось, как уходить от атак и наносить мощные удары.  
— Держу на мушке, — сказал Дженсен, найдя подходящее место для стрельбы из РПГ, но очень скоро понял, что от пушки демона не уйти, его правое орудие было нацелено на Адама.  
— Чёрт, — выругался Дженсен и перекатился на другую позицию.  
Когда у обоих бойцов кончились снаряды для РПГ, то они начали палить по демону из другого оружия. Но броня демона не пострадала, тогда Палач перешёл в наступление, он начал атаковать Манкубуса своей бензопилой. Адам понял, что нужно делать и, подойдя к демону сзади, начал нещадно колоть демона своими нанолезвиями.  
— Сдохни, сдохни! — вырвалось у него изо рта. Он не заметил, как сам начал превращаться в Палача Рока. Наконец, дождавшись, когда демон выдохнется и истечёт кровью, Палач со всей силы пробил демону живот и вытащил из него все внутренности. При виде всего этого Адама чуть не вырвало. Палач только улыбнулся.  
— Отлично, медлить нельзя, надо найти способ отключить подачу аргента в башню, — сказал Хайден.  
— Здесь ничего нет, кроме руин, думаю, пульт управления находится в комплексе, — сообщил Адам.  
— Отлично, веди нас, — весело произнёс Хайден.  
Адам повёл Палача к поезду, который должен доставить их в главный комплекс. По пути туда команда вновь столкнулась с демонами. Им попались мелкие бесы, но они оказались проворными, только Дженсен вместе со своим напарником успевали навести ружья, то демоны тут же телепортировались. Палач Рока, не выдержав, достал свой BFG и открыл залп по демонам.

— Эй, я не видел у тебя этого оружия! — удивился Адам.  
— А оно всегда при нём, — усмехнулся Хайден.  
— А мне можно?  
Палач что-то не разборчиво буркнул себе под нос, точнее, фыркнул и мотнул головой.  
— Ладно, понял, — сказал Дженсен.  
Очистив от демонов платформу, Адам смог запустить поезд и вместе с напарником двинулся к комплексу. Бой с чудовищами заметно его вымотал, ему казалось, что ещё немного и его аугментации полностью отключатся, к этому его жизнь явно не готовила. Его молчаливый напарник по пути к комплексу только руки разминал, хотя вид у него был отстранённый. Адам попытался с ним заговорить, спросить про мир Аргента, про предателя Валена и про всё остальное, но тот ни слова не сказал. Тогда Дженсен обратился к Хайдену и даже потянулся к рации на поясе напарника, но тот так махнул рукой, что чуть не уронил Адама на пол.  
— Осторожнее с ним, — предупредил Хайден.  
— Ты его хорошо знаешь? — начал Адам.  
— Сейчас не время для разговоров, поговорим, когда будет.  
— Ясно, — понял Дженсен.  
Поезд ехал через добрую половину красной планеты, и Адам, чтобы дать отдых глазам, начал смотреть в единственное окно. Пейзаж за ним не менялся, всё такой же красный, по пути до комплекса не было ни души и не единого демона, похоже, зараза дальше не пошла, но тут… поезд начало вести из стороны в сторону, а вскоре он, слетев с рельсов, перевернулся. Палач успел устоять на ногах, в отличие от Адама, и тот лежал на полу.  
— Что случилось? — поинтересовался Адам.  
— Диверсия, — пояснил Хайден.  
— Демоны и это умеют?  
— Нет, скорее кто-то не хочет, чтобы мы попали в комплекс, — пояснил Самуэль.


End file.
